Traditionally, security systems have been utilized for identifying and preventing unwanted activity (e.g. malware, etc.) on computer systems, networks, etc. Recently, wireless network usage has become commonplace, thus increasing the importance of security of such wireless networks. However, security systems utilized for securing wireless networks have exhibited various limitations.
Just by way of example, a device connecting to a wireless network may be unaware of a state of security of such wireless network. In this way, the device may not be informed of unwanted activity detected on the wireless network prior to connecting to the wireless network. There is thus a need for overcoming these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.